Beautiful
by DramioneLurver
Summary: Some people had a precious heirloom. Some had a special memory. Teddy Lupin had a letter. And that was enough.


**A/N: Written for the Letters from the Dead Competition over at the HPFC. Immediately upon receiving my assignment, I knew what I wanted to write. I hope my lovely readers enjoy it as much as I do. And may you all have a wonderful holiday season. Remember to think of those no longer with us as we celebrate. At this time of year, they're especially close.**

In Teddy Lupin's nightstand, there is an old, worn envelope. It's entirely blank, though age has brought crinkles and creases. Inside the envelope is one of Teddy's most precious possessions.

Sometimes Teddy's wife would see him pull out the contents of that envelope, sit on the edge of their bed, and quietly read over them. Usually she would give him that time to himself; it was personal, she knew. She'd known him her entire life, but that letter was something private. So she waited outside their room, waiting for the creak of his nightstand drawer to come in.

A few months after they were married though, she woke up to find him awake, but still in bed and leaning away from her.

"Teddy?"

He didn't respond, so she sat up a little bit and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, what is it?"

She scooted a bit closer, resting her head on top of his, and saw the letter in his hand. He put it down on the nightstand and turned around to face her, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Sorry, I was just reading," he answered softly. But the shine in his eyes was one she easily recognizes as the hint of tears on the brink of spilling. Frowning, she ran the pad of her fingertips along his skin, capturing the unshed tear on her finger before it could fall.

"What's the matter, Teddy?" she asked gently, worry washing over her.

"It's nothing, V," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"You can't lie to the birthday girl," she whispered, smiling at him. As she'd hoped, he smiled back at her.

"It's a letter," he told her. "From my mum."

Surprised, she scrunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head to the side.

"Your…?"

"Mum, yeah." Letting go of her waist, he twisted back to the nightstand and picked up the old piece of paper. "She wrote it to me the day she died."

"Oh," Victoire murmured, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you… do you want to read it?" he asked.

"Teddy, no, that's… that's just for you," she answered, feeling a bit embarrassed that she had pushed in the first place.

"I'll read it to you," he offered. "Then you can… sort of… meet my mother."

Biting her lip, she looked up at him, searching his eyes. Then she nodded, laying her head down on his chest. As he spoke, one of his hands played with her hair, running his fingers through the strands lovingly.

_2 May 1998_

_Dearest Teddy,_

_ My mother – your grandmother – won't let me leave until I write this letter to you, just in case the worst thing possible happens. I told her not to worry, but I'll write it anyway. After all, I have seen the seemingly random and untimely deaths of so many good people before today and have often wondered when my time will come. I hope and pray that today will not be that day, but my mother is right: on the chance that I do not return from this battle, you need to know how much your mother loves you._

_ When I was younger, I had never been one to dream of large families and babies, not like so many other girls my age did. But when your father and I married, I knew that I wanted to have a child with him. Families are so beautiful, Teddy, and I never truly understood that until I had one. In case you grow up without me, my Teddy, know that I still am and forever will be your family, as will you father, your grandmother, and all those who love you dearly._

_ There is nothing that I wouldn't do for my family, for you. And the reason why I want to leave right now, the reason I'm rushing into a battle that may or may not end in my death is because of you and your daddy. I love him very much, Teddy, and I could never live with myself if he is even injured tonight and I am not there, fighting by his side. And Teddy, we're doing this, fighting in this battle tonight, for you, our son._

_ Right now, our world isn't like it should be. There are bad people in the world, Teddy, there always has been and probably always will be. We can't let those bad people win. We can't let them take over our world and take away all happiness. Your daddy and I are fighting for a world free of these bad people's influence, so that you can have the happy life you deserve._

_ And even if that does mean that I don't get to see you grow up and live that life, it'll be worth it, Teddy. Because that's how much I love you. I want you to be able to be happy, no matter what that might cost me. It'll be worth it, because you are worth it._

_ Besides, I'll always be watching after you, whether I'm on this side of the veil or the other. From wherever your father and I are, we'll always love you._

_ Because you're my son, my baby boy._

_ I'm doing this for you._

_Love forever,_

_Mommy_

A peaceful silence settled between them. She listened to his heartbeat as he continued to wrap his fingers in her hair.

"She really loved you, and your dad," Victoire said quietly.

"I know," he replied, equally quiet.

Victoire lifted her head from her chest to meet his eyes.

"You know what else I know, V?" he asked, his gaze piercing her own with a fervency. Instead of speaking, she tilted her head in question. "I'm starting to know what she was talking about, about families being so beautiful."

A soft smile broke out on her face as he reached a hand out to touch her slightly bulging stomach.

"Me too, Teddy," she whispered, covering his hand with one of her own. "Me too."


End file.
